


Love Is Hard-A Hamilton Fusion AU

by tweedle_lee (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Oops?, Polyamory, Schuyler Sister fusion, What's the plot?, bunny-yams fusion au, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tweedle_lee
Summary: Introduction to the ship that is James/Peggy/Hercules (feel free to comment asking about it!).James, Hercules, and Peggy relax at home and readers meet Jamy.





	1. Fusion Buddy

~~James~~

 

Alexander sits at his desk, scrawling angrily and mumbling to himself. Thomas and I are seated across from him, waiting patiently. No, scratch that. Nothing about Thomas's attitude is patient. He taps his foot and his brows are furrowed. I glance back at Hamilton. He's done whatever he's working on. Thank God.

 

"Madison, Jefferson, what can I do for you?" His tone is curious, and he looks us up and down.

 

"We caught a whiff of a rumor that you were seeing someone," Thomas says quickly, harshly.

 

"We don't mean to pry, but-"

 

"Oh, I mean to pry," Thomas interrupts. What has gotten into him today? Hamilton nods slowly, processing what Thomas and I are saying.

 

"Someone being who, Mr. Madison?" I cough into my handkerchief, pulling a photo out of my pocket. I hand it to Alexander and can almost _feel_ Tommy's smug grin. Hamilton's eyes widen at the picture.

 

"We have reason to believe that you are part of this fusion," I say confidently.

 

"Indeed I am, Madison. Who are you to suggest, however, that fusion can only be experienced by those with romantic or sexual bonds?" Hamilton has a grin similar to Thomas's.  _Does he know? No, he couldn't. He is friends with-no._ I pretend not to realize that that snide remark was a jab at me. Thomas's smirk is gone, replaced now with confusion. Gone with Thomas's smirk is my confidence, retreating far inside me.

 

"So...," Thomas adds after a moment, "Who was this particular fusion with?" Alexander looks amused, tickled pink with the sudden attention from and embarrassment of his co-workers.

 

 "Ahh, this? Simply a hasty attempt at working with Burr in a closer fashion mentally, gentlemen. Surely you have done the same? Similar at the very least." Hamilton replies, chuckling at Thomas, who is flustered. Thomas and I had, on many an occasion, fused to get work done at a better, more in-depth level. Fusion was simply a tool for Thomas however, much different than the way I saw it.

 

"I see," I mumble, getting up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Hamilton." I hear him hum out an agreement to me, and Thomas's chair creaks as he rises and joins me in leaving Hamilton's office. Once we have safely returned to mine and Thomas's office, Thomas rests his hand on my shoulder, spinning me to face him. I avoid his eyes.

 

"Was he implying something I don't know of James? ' _Who are you to suggest_ '? Is he insinuating that you fuse regularly and, more importantly, are those insinuations correct?" Thomas's tone is slightly harsh, his grip on my shoulder loose and uncomfortable as if he doesn't want to touch me.  _As if I'm filthy._

 

"Would it matter to you if Hamilton's assumptions were true, Jefferson? Would it change the way you view me?"

 

"Why? Are they true?" He lets go of me. I can still hear the discussion we had about five years ago over fusions and the appropriate place in which to do them. _Thomas thinks that unless they serve a direct purpose, fusions are filthy,_ I remind myself. That doesn't stop me from speaking anyways.

 

"Perhaps they are, Jefferson. Perhaps not everyone sees fusions the same way as you, as garbage, as tools simply to be used then disposed of." The words flow out of my mouth, a gushing river with no dam to stop them. Thomas takes a few steps backward.

 

"I see. Our work is done for the day, run off to your _fusion buddy_." The words are poison in Jefferson's mouth, bitter and angry as he spits them at me. I gather up my courage and whisper,

 

"Bold of you to assume I have only one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the ship that is James/Peggy/Hercules (feel free to comment asking about it!).
> 
> James, Hercules, and Peggy relax at home and readers meet Jamy.

~~Peggy~~

 

I hear the door slam and the angry whispers of what must be Jemmy at the door. I can hear him shout out a little "Hello Margaret!" before making his way into the guest room. Strange.  _What's gotten into him? Was it Jefferson again? I swear to God, if it was, that bastard is going to pay-_

 

"Margaret, can you come here please?" James's words pull me out of my enraged thoughts. I smile, setting down the tea towel I was drying the dishes with.

 

"Of course dear!" I rush down the hall, opening the door to see James curled in a ball on the bed. "Jemmy, are you okay?" I sit beside him on the bed. He wraps his arms around me quickly. "Fusion?," I question. He lets out a little sigh and nods. "Alright, darling. Hercules isn't here, but if you're okay with just me-" James puts his finger over my lips, making a little shushing noise. He pulls me tight and practically melts into my chest. Okay, yeah, he literally melted into my chest (fusion, ya know?), but let me tell the story how I want to, okay? Alright...where was I? Oh, yeah.

 

In a small flash of light, James and I fuse. I'm not a huge fan of the fact that I get shorter when I fuse with Jemmy (he's so freaking short ???), but hey, you win some, you lose some.

 

 

~~Jamy~~

 

I lay out on the bed, poofy black hair falling into my eyes. I wrap my arms around myself.

 

_Thomas? **Don't ask.** James, let me help.  **This is helping.** What is?  **Being together.** Okay, then we'll stay together.  **Thank you.**_

 

I hear the front door close. "Pegs? James?" I laugh quietly.

 

"They're not here right now!" I call back. I hear Hercules's loud laugh echo through the hall. The bedroom door opens and I look up to see him leaning on the door frame.

 

"Jamy. Always a pleasure," He smirks. Herc sits on the bed beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I allow a breathy laugh to escape my lips.

 

"Always," I echo, kissing his cheek. He runs his hands through my thick shoulder-length hair, kissing my forehead. Hercules wraps me in his arms (God, he's muscular) and pulls me into his lap. He hums a sweet melody in my ear, rocking back and forth.

 

_Is it working? **Is what working?** The fusion, the humming, the hugs?  **Oh yes, it's all working.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short...


	3. Chapter 3

~~Thomas~~

 

"Jefferson, what did you do to James?" Hamilton stands, leaning against the door frame of my office.

 

"What do you mean, Alexander? I did nothing to Madison. Why do you ask?"

 

"I ask because he hasn't shown up to work yet. It's been three hours Jefferson, surely you must be worried. After all, he is much closer to you than I, am I correct?" Hamilton walks into my office and I see his face, tired and angry.

 

"He is. I assume he is bed-ridden today. After all, it is not unlike James to catch cold, or perhaps grow infected with a stomach bug," I say, leaning my head on my hand and looking back down at my work. I don't understand half of the political jargon on the page, glaring back at me as if to shame me.

 

"You know very well that when he's ill, he sends in a maid to inform us. He's not here, and it's for a different reason. Perhaps your disgusting bigotry towards fusions and the act of fusion itself?"  _Shit, he knows._ I clear my throat, my face growing hot.

 

"My stands on fusion do not concern you. However, since you ask, I will say I mentioned fusion...You clearly know more about James in this field, so I must ask: Does he fuse often?" Hamilton sits down, pulling the paper from my hands. Before I can protest, he begins correcting it for me.  _Strange._

 

"Oh, yes. I would say so. Something of a Serial Fuser, if that term rings any bells for you." It doesn't.  _Serial Fuser? As in...many fusion partners? At a time or spread out?_ So many questions clog my mind, but only one slips out.

 

"Is he good? At fusing, I mean." My face flushes hot yet again. Hamilton smirks.

 

"Why are you, a purist, so interested in the matters of James's fusions?" Alex laughs before answering my question. "I have never been with him personally, but a friend of mine tells me he's incredible. One of his fusions is a Perfect, you know."

 

"No, I did not know. Do you happen to know at which residence he is staying, I would like to pay him a visit." Hamilton chuckles again.  _Note to self: Don't stop hating Hamilton._

 

Alexander writes an address down on a piece of paper before pushing it across the table to me. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but how mad can Hercules get?"  _Hercules? Is that James's landlord or-a fusion buddy?_ I choke out a thanks to Hamilton before leaving the office. Time to find Madison.

 

* * *

 

 

I knock on the door of the house. It opens almost immediately. A man, not quite my height, burly and scrappy and dressed in a button up and long blue coat, with thick pants and chunky boots. His short hair is held up with a blue bandana.  _Is this the 'Hercules' Alexander spoke of?_

 

"Who are you and what do you need?" the man asks quickly, rough and grumpy as if he already knows exactly why I'm there.

 

"Umm...I'm one of James's co-workers. I was told I could find him at this residence. Is he here?" The man grunts.  _This mannerless man, a friend of Madison's? Impossible._

 

"He's not. Come in." 'Hercules' says, opening the door wider and standing beside the couch. I nervously seat myself on the thin black couch.

 

"James, come out here and make yourself presentable!" the man shouts, facing what looks to be the door to a bedroom.  _I thought he just said James wasn't he-oh._

 

"What d'ya mean, presentable? I'm always presentable!" A voice calls back as the bedroom door opens. _That is not James's voice, nor does he exude such confidence._ A woman...man? A person exits the room. Shoulder-length hair, thick and black. A suit jacket that seems to have no end and a long skirt with no beginning. I look at the face of the figure. Freckles, a touch of stubble, wide lips and dark eyes. _The eyes._ 4 eyes, lined and somber. I look back down. 3 arms.

 

_A fusion._

 

_Shit._

 

The fusion looks me directly in the eyes. "Thomas...?" They jolt and shake, splitting back in two. Madison stands in front of a beautiful woman, fluffy shoulder-length hair, brown this time. Soft brown eyes, softer pink lips, and a yellow nightgown.

 

"This is the guy that told you that-" Peggy's lips curled down in a snarl.

 

"Peggy, don't. Hercules, take her please." James is shaking slightly as if he's afraid.  _Is he afraid...of me?_ The man, who is, in fact, Hercules, takes a grumbling Peggy's hand and leads her into the room she emerged from. "Thomas, what are...are you doing here?"

 

"I wanted to talk. It was Alexander who gave me the address, I'm not a stalker, Madison." James nods, sitting on the couch beside me.

 

"What did you want to talk about?" James's eyes look sad, unfocused, a broken soul masked by empty eyes.  _I broke him._

 

"'Bout fusion. I do not agree with it, not in your sense of the word, but I wish to understand it. To understand you." I wait until James nods to continue. "That lovely woman, Peggy, was it? Is she your lover?" James's face burns red. He looks down at his feet.

 

"I do not busy myself wondering whether someone is or isn't my lover, Jefferson. I simply love. Margaret...Peggy and I love each other, yes. But she loves others, as do I." Madison shifts slightly. He seems slightly more confident. _This is Madison's area of expertise,_ I realize.  _Not politics. Not financing. Love and Fusion._

 

"Don't you ever find yourself a jealous lover, James? Surely a woman like that gets the attraction of many a man, 'specially if the two of you aren't monogamous with your love or your fusion." Madison shakes his head and mumbles something about toxicity. I sigh. That question is going nowhere.

 

"So...you fuse with her because...," I say quietly, waiting for him to elaborate. He sighs in response.

 

"Why does everything have to have a purpose, Thomas? I do it because it feels nice. Warm, comforting, homy," James says angrily at first, but a tender and sweet lilt to his voice soon after.

 

"So then that's its purpose James. I do not mean to pry, but I heard one of your fusions is a Perfect. With who?" James curls his shoulders, hunching up his back.

 

"I-" His tone is wavering. "Hercules. The man you just met."


	4. Chapter 4

~~James~~

 

 

Margaret, Hercules, and I sit around a table illuminated by the morning sun's rays reaching through the window. Margaret...no, Peggy, she wants me to call her Peggy...Peggy cradles a coffee mug in her hands, sipping it quietly and taking short breaks to shove steaming chunks of fried egg and sausage in her mouth. Hercules doesn't touch his breakfast, instead focused on a newspaper that lays crumpled on his lap.

 

"What is the news, darling?" I ask, sipping my coffee.

 

"Fusion coming to town. Purists are freaking out of course..." He sounds like he's hiding something.

 

"Darling, I do not mean to pry, but does it say the name of this fusion, or even the names of its counterparts?" Peggy looks up from the jar of marmalade on the table, suddenly more interested in the topic of discussion than the orange preserves she was inspecting.

 

"La...Lafaurens...I used to know him, back in the day. Good man, and good men too." Hercules' voice is quiet, unusual considering the man's boisterous attitude. Peggy nods.

 

"Did you know him, my love?" I ask, turning to Peggy. Peggy shakes her head, sipping her coffee. If Peggy doesn't know him, that means...war veteran. Oh boy, no wonder the Purists are freaking out. A fusion, with a marksman's ability? "Oh, I see..."

 

"I...used to be a part of their fusion," Hercules blurts out, shoving his face back into the newspaper. Peggy spits out her coffee.

 

"You what? Herc, why didn't you tell me, oh my God, you were..." she trails off. Hercules's face is bright red. I must have missed the memo, because her face is quite flushed as well.

 

"Pardon me for being crude, but what the hell are you talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jales, a fusion of James and Alex. Peggy flips out.

~~Alexander~~

 

"You're kidding."

 

"I'm not, Alex. They're coming back to town, and from what I've heard, Laf is on the run from France. He escaped prison, with the help of Angelica." Hercules is sitting on the edge of my desk, Margarita and Madison (hey, alliteration!) standing quietly beside him. Margarita rubs her thumb up and down Madison's pointer finger as they hold hands. Madison looks...strange, and I instantly recognize his expression.  _He wants to fuse with someone._ Despite being the least qualified one in the room to do so with him, it's not like his partners have noticed. So, I step forward and fuse with him the only way I know how.

.

.

.

I kiss him.

* * *

"ALEXANDER!" Peggy shouts. I can feel the fusion happening. My body is light, my mind dense as his thoughts enter it. Almost as soon as we finish fusing, I can feel James relax.

 

"Was that really necessary?" Hercules asks.

 

"Is anything really necessary? Separating needs from wants isn't something I usually like to bother my mind with, but if you must know, it was a want for Hamilton, but a need for Madison, so it must be necessity to some degree," I...we? state factually. The thick British accent is strange, Northern and unfamiliar, but I chock it up to Madison's possible upbringing.

 

 _Calm down, let Madison take the wheel. **You're doing** **fine** **Alex.** Alex._ It feels foreign, coming from Madison.  _James... **Yes?** How are you feeling? **Better?** **I don't know.** Do you want- **No.**_

 

I hadn't realized we had closed our eyes until we were opening them, long, dark lashes, framing the view of Marga-no, Peggy and Herc...ules. Peggy looks angry, but Hercules just looks tired.

 

"Nice to meet you. Your name?" Herc asks. We look down at our hands. A warm, chocolatey brown tone. Long fingers.  _Our name..._

 

"Call me...Jales."


	6. Chapter 6

~~Eliza~~

 

"Alexander, there's someone at the door for you!" I shout, letting the person in. They duck into the house (about 7 and a half feet tall, of course they had to duck) and sit, ankles crossed, on the couch. I can hear 3 people running downstairs. I look over at them. None of them are Alexander...oh, there he is. Unfusing.

 

"Laf! Laurens! Lafaurens!" He shouts, jumping into the arms of the fusion.

 

"That's me," the person says jokingly. Their accent is strange, French and Southern and just a tad British. I look back at Hercules, who smiles awkwardly and stays standing between his partners. Lafaurens, however, notices him.

 

"Hercules!" The sight of the man caused Lafaurens to unfuse, a tall caramel-toned man rushing towards him and leaving an excited John hugging Alex on the couch.

 

"Lafayette, hey man!" Lafayette leaps into Herc's arms. He kisses both of Hercules' cheeks before stepping back and looking at James and my sister.

 

"Ms. Margaret Schuyler, I presume? Pleasure to finally meet you,  _mademoiselle._ And who is this?" He looks at James curiously.

 

"James Madison, sir. You must be the Marquis de La Fayette." James bows, but Laf grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. James looks away, embarrassed. Lafayette then turns to me.

 

"And Mrs. Hamilton. So glad to see you again." He kisses my cheeks.

 

"And I you, good sir," I respond.

 

Hercules grabs Pegs and James and begins walking towards the door. "It was lovely catching up with all of you, but we must be going." John rushes towards them and gives Peggy and Herc a hug.

 

"Alright, now y'all can go." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. I am sad to say that I will not be continuing this work. I have quite a few works on the go right now, with a reincarnation AU planned to be started soon, and to be honest this book has no coherent plot. I'm sorry.

 

-Lee


End file.
